Home subscriber server (HSS) devices are typically employed by mobile network operators (MNOs) as a master user database to support IMS network entities that handle calls. The home subscriber server generally contains subscription-related information (e.g., subscriber/user data associated with subscribers/users associated with a mobile network operator), performs authentication and authorization of the user/subscriber, and provides information about the user/subscriber's location and IP information. Home subscriber servers are similar to the Global System for Mobile (GSM) Communications' Home Location Register (HLR) and/or Authentication Centre (AuC).